memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Grace Under Pressure/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE An Excelsior-Class starship is destroyed, as Interceptor and Defiant-Class Starships are whizzing around the battle field firing at the smaller Dominion ships as the Archer fires her phasers at some enemy ships destroying them as well as taking some hits herself. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship jolts hard as sparks erupts from the ceiling. MASON Shields down to eighty-one percent! Ship rocks hard under fire. ENS. MARTIN HULL BREACHES ON DECKS TEN-THIRTEEN EMERGENCY FORCE FIELDS ARE IN PLACE AND HOLDING! Another hit rocks the Archer harder as a shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and coolant vents from the ceiling as another hit rocks the ship harder and more sparks erupt. MASON Minor damage to the starboard nacelle, but we're still in the fight. TAYLOR (to Martin) Let's hope T'Shar and Carlson are alright. CUT TO: EXT-GUEST HUT T'Shar and Carlson are in the hut guarded by two Cardassian Soldiers. CARLSON (Helm Officer) We need to get out of here and warn the fleet of the enemy fleet being here T'Shar. Before T'Shar could speak they hear Cardassian disrupters as two Cardassian Soldiers walk into the hut and hands them their type-2 phasers and combadges. VORNAR Your shuttle still hasn't been detected you can keep out of sight by going through the woods. CARLSON Thank you Vornar and send my thanks to the Cardassian resistance force. He nods and pretends to be stunned by the pair as they leave the hut, they travel through the woods and see their shuttle and they run into it. INT-APOLLO'S CANOPY They get to the two consoles and power up the shuttle. CARLSON (Helm Officer) We're skipping the pre-flight check. T'Shar sits at the co-pilot chair. T'SHAR Proceed Lieutenant get us out of here. Lieutenant Carlson inputs commands into the helm console. EXT-WOODED AREA The type-11 Shuttlecraft lifts off and heads to deep space, as they exit the atmosphere the shuttle approaches the battle between the Federation battlegroup and Dominion battlegroup. CUT TO INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Several showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling. MASON SHIELDS AT TWENTY-FOUR PERCENT! Ensign Martin looks at her console read out. ENS. MARTIN Captain I'm picking up the Apollo she's coming from the planet surface. Both Captain Taylor and Commander Martin are relieved, then the ship shakes hard again under fire as power hums down. MASON SHIELDS ARE DOWN! Ensign Martin looks at her console. ENS. MARTIN A Breen warship is heading towards us from aft, their charging their energy dampener torpedoes! TAYLOR EVASIVE! EXT-SPACE The Archer is dodging several torpedo volleys but then it struck by the torpedo electricity dances over Archer's hull, and inside the bridge. INT-ARCHER'S MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) TAYLOR (Surprised) Report? Ensign Martin looks at her console read out. ENS. MARTIN All systems are operating at normal parameters Captain, energy reserves are unchanged. Both Captain Martin and Commander Martin are surprised by it. MARTIN Looks like our upgrades held. Taylor nods at Lieutenant Mason to bring the coms on. TAYLOR (Sighs) This is Captain Taylor of the Federation Starship Archer, as you may have notice that your dissipater torpedoes had little to no effect on our ship you're outgunned. So if I were you I would take what little hope I had left and leave this system! A few hours pass as Lieutenant Mason's console beeps. MASON Captain the Dominion forces are retreating. EXT-SPACE The Dominion Battlegroup leaves the system as two Cardassian Hideki-Class ships tractor Gul Rejak's flagship from the system. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) ENS. MARTIN I guess they're retreating from the sector heading back to Cardassian Space. Captain Taylor goes back to the Captain's Chair. TAYLOR (Sighs) Ensign have the shuttle land in the main shuttle bay, when the shuttle is onboard set course for Deep Space Nine maximum warp. ENS. MARTIN Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE The Archer is at high warp. TAYLOR'S (Voice Over) Military Log Combat Date 58894.1. The Dominion have retreated from the Minos Korva sector, it has been known that the leaders of the Dominion the Founders are infected with a genetic infection. And I've received word that in a few days we're going to invade Cardassian Space let's hope we can put an end to this war once and for all. INT-SITO'S QUARTERS Sito is sitting up awake still while John is asleep on the otherside of the bed as she gets up and goes to the shrine and gets out a Klingon like dagger and looks at it. SITO (Sighs) May the Prophets forgive me. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The camera pans out of Sito's Quarters as the Archer is at warp speed. (End of Act Five, Fade out, Ending Credits)